


lips as soft as silk

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post Season 2, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Ty and Tandy plan on how to go on after leaving New Orleans.





	lips as soft as silk

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Tyrondy prompt on my Bingo card :)

“Tandy?”,

Tandy blinked a few times against the light, that was flooding the small hotel room. She could see the dust dancing in the morning light above her and the dirty, stained ceiling. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places. Actually it was one of the worst imaginable choice. But they were right in the middle of nowhere and couldn’t be picky.

If she was being honest, the place reminded Tandy of the Viking Motel. She hated it. Ty’s presence had helped her and stopped her from freaking out.

Tandy was actually proud at herself for handling all of this so well. Especially when Tyrone only had to old her back a little after the lady at the reception made a comment about the two of them.

_ Are you sure you want a room with him? _

Screw that bitch. Tandy felt a dagger form in her hand and she calmed herself.

“You okay?”, Ty asked.

Finally Tandy sat up in the bed, “Yeah.”

“Good. I brought breakfast.”, Ty smiled sheepishly and held up a bag with food.

“How?”

Ty shrugged, “I didn’t steal.”

“Good, don’t want you to steal my thing.”

Ty smirked, “I won’t.”

“So how?”

“I asked nicely.”

“Yeah. I would have never done this.”

“Turns out the lady with the store next to the motel is super nice.”

Tandy smiled, “Good.”

“See almost no crime.”

“Except for the two supermarkets I stole from and our forged passports, sure.”

“We need those passports because we are too young to travel alone and we were almost starving.”

“Still.”, Tandy grabbed a bagel.

Ty rolled his eyes and Tandy let herself fall back into the bed.

“I hope it’s okay?”

“The bagel? More than okay.”

“Good.”, Ty sighed and pulled out a map, “So we don’t have far to travel today.”

Tandy leaned over his shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from his skin, “Okay, it’s still a bit to be honest.”

“We can take a bus, that will take us here”, Ty tipped at a certain spot on the map, “It’s a bigger city. I suggest we stay here and then figure out our next move.”

“Sounds like a plan.”, Tandy replied. She could see him tremble the slightest bit, as if he was nervous.

Was it because of her being so close?

She kinda wanted that to be the reason but she wouldn’t tell him that. She barely dared to think about it.

“So that’s what we’re going with?”, Ty asked.

“Yup.”, Tandy leaned back on the bed, “You don’t have to be nervous, you know that?”

“Huh?”

“Ty, you’re my best friend you don’t have to be nervous about anything, about me.”

Ty rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not. Not nervous because of you, as you said, you are my best friend- It’s just everything that’s going on.”

“Yeah.”, Tandy nodded, she still didn’t buy it. Ty seemed thankful at least, thankful, that she didn’t dig further.

“It’s so much. Us being on the run, these girls-”

“Do you think, we can save them?”

Ty swallowed “Obviously not the ones that have washed up on the beach.”, he said dryly and looked down.

“I know. But those that might follow.“

“Maybe.”

“I’d prefer more confidence.”, Tandy bit her lip, “That’s usually something you are good at.”

“No. You are the confident one. I’m optimistic. There’s a difference.”

Tandy rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her friend. Ty chuckled and Tandy could clearly feel her heart beat faster.

Shit.

“Ty?”, she asked silently.

“Yeah.”

“Do you love me?”

Ty just stared at her with wide eyes, “Wh-wha-”

“Do you love me? Because I love you.”

“I-I- think I love you.”, Ty stuttered and the way he avoided her eyes, Tandy wasn’t sure, how he defined that love.

Romantic or platonic?

Tandy smiled at that. Truth was, she didn’t care about it. She would like it to be romantic but both was good.

Still. The urge to test it was there.   
She leaned forward and kissed him.

Evita had called them something.

Tyrandy or was it Tyrondy? It didn’t matter whatever they wanted to call it, right now it felt like they became one person.

Maybe they were just that. Somewhat one. Two sides of the same coin. Tandy certainly liked to believe so.


End file.
